The Orange Dragon
by UnfitDinosaur
Summary: All Dylan Jaeger wanted to do was play Dawn of the Dragon, but when he gets sucked into the game, and converted into a dragon, he is tasked with assisting Spyro and Cynder with saving the Dragon Realms. Little does he know, there's more to his involvement than he originally thought.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to another average day. Sunlight coming through the window, alarm clock going off, and the neighbor's dog barking. I got out of bed, and walked into the bathroom. I saw my reflection staring back at me. Blue eyes, brown hair, white skin. I grabbed the razor and shaving cream, and proceeded to shave off the beard that was trying to grow. I took a shower, and walked out of the bathroom, back into my bedroom. I opened the dresser and pulled on a T shirt and jeans. I walked around the pile of stuff that were failed inventions.

My name is Dylan Jaeger, and currently, I'm a twenty five year old engineer who just got out of college and is now working at Ford. My job? Well, my job description is to design concepts for upcoming cars, but my real job is more like, designing a car, then get it rejected by my superiors. But there is something good about my job, it's that I get paid a lot to sit there and draw cars that will never exist. What do I do with that money? I design other things, other than cars, and some of them become a reality.

For instance, I built the 3D Maneuver Gear from Attack on Titan. That, is probably my favorite invention. It would work, too, if I hadn't accidentally designed it for somebody that is unnaturally tall.

Speaking of which, while I was exiting my room, I tripped over the 3D Maneuver Gear. I looked at it, picked it up, and sighed. I remembered finally finishing it, then realizing it was far too big for any human to utilize. That was a very frustrating moment, and I was pissed off for the rest of the week.

Anyway, with the 3D Gear still in my hands, I walked into the kitchen. I poured myself some cereal, and ate it. It was just then when my phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Dylan. It's your boss. I'm calling to tell you that you've got the day off, John showed us a design for another car, I don't remember what it's called, but we think it beats yours, so we're gonna be discussing plans with him all day. No reason to come in." My boss responded.

"Well, alright. Thanks." I said. I hung up. I can't even count how many times I've gotten that call. First time he gave me the day off, though. So, with all my sudden spare time, I decided to kick back and relax. I went over and picked up a PS3 controller, turned it on, and began playing a game I recently began playing. The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon. I was actually going to begin the story mode the other day, but I got distracted by other things. Not today, though. Today, I have the whole day to myself.

I selected the story mode. But what happened next was not what I expected. As soon as I hit the X button, the screen went completely white. At first I thought this was just part of the start up process. Then, the screen went black, and I still believed that it was part of the programming.

What happened after that, definitely was not part of the game.

I wouldn't call myself a religious man, but this; this cannot be explained by science. The TV exploded into some kind of black hole, sucking in everything with a massive amount of force.

It pulled me in, and I saw as the 3D Gear came flying at my face, and collided with my forehead, causing me to go unconscious.

When I woke up, I had the mother of all migraines. My head felt like somebody dropped a nuclear bomb on it, and then smash it into the ground with a sledge hammer. Not to say the rest of my body was in excruciating pain, because it was. The first thing I noticed, there were crystals everywhere. It looked like something straight out of a fairy tale. I saw the 3D Gear laying in front of me, still in one piece. My neck was too sore to even try moving, but I knew something didn't feel right. My body felt bigger. I don't know how it felt bigger, but it did. I could use my eyeballs to look around, since they were the one thing that didn't hurt.

I looked to my left, and I saw that I was lying next to a rather large crystal. It looked like there was something inside it, but I couldn't make out what it was. Suddenly, I heard voices. I couldn't understand what they were saying; as they spoke in a language I did not know. I heard one command something else to do something, judging by the tone of its voice. The crystal then shattered, but because I was below the bottom of the crystal, I couldn't see what came out of it. I heard what I assumed to be the commander order its subordinates to do something.

That's when one of them noticed me. It yelled something, and the leader looked up. It came over to me, and it walked right into my vision. It was big. Very, very big. It looked like, well, I don't really know what it looked like, because I've never seen anything like it. But it seemed its head appeared to be made of wood. It was holding an equally large mace, overall, it was a very menacing creature.

It noticed that I was awake, but just barely. I guess they assumed I was paralyzed, or something. That's why I wasn't moving. The big guy turned around and noticed the 3D Gear. He picked it up, and he looked back at me. I said the 3D Gear was too big for anybody to use, but it seemed too small for this guy. He chuckled, I guessed he caught on that I might have made that. He said something, and the remainder of the force that wasn't carrying whatever came out of that crystal came over to haul me away. I could hold consciousness just long enough to see that they forgot something from the crystal, some kind of dragonfly thing, kinda weird how they didn't notice it. It was glowing and looked like some kind of fairy. I guess it wasn't important to them.

After that, however, I passed out again.

When I woke up the second time, it wasn't by myself, someone was pushing me, so I slowly opened my eyes. I didn't feel like I just got shot by a tank anymore, which was a good sign, I guess.

"Hey, I think he's waking up!" Somebody said. At least I can actually understand someone in this weird world.

"Are you okay?" Another one said. This one sounded female, judging by the pitch of the voice. I turned over to face them, expecting to see humans.

They were not humans, in fact, they were dragons.

My first thought was to scream and run away, but then I realized that these two were the only people that seemed to care for my well being.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay." I said.

When I felt my mouth move, I knew something was different about my body. Immediately, I looked at my hand. It had turned into a scale covered foot with five appendages, each with a claw coming from the end of them. The scales, which I noticed were orange, ran down my arm, and all over my body. My eyes widened in surprise, this caused the dragons to give me a strange look.

I tried to get up, and that's when I noticed my body had gone from a two legged format to a four legged format. I instantly fell over, since I had no idea how to balance this new body.

"Are you sure you're alright?" The male asked. I looked at him, and noticed that he had purple scales, and the female had black scales.

"Yeah, honestly, I'm fine." I said. At this point, the last thing I wanted to do was tell them I'm a human, that might cause more trouble than it's worth.

I tried to get up again, and this time I managed to balance myself. I looked behind me, and I saw a pair of large wings, and a tail that was the same length as the rest of my body. I was taller than the other dragons, there were maybe, four, five feet tall, while I was easily over six feet tall.

"So, what's your name?" The female asked.

"Dylan Jaeger, and you?" I answered. They gave me another weird look, I guess I have an uncommon name in this world.

"My name is Cynder, and this is Spyro. I don't think either of us has met a dragon with two names before." Cynder said.

"Well, now you have." I replied.

The room we were in began to light up as torches hanging from the ceiling were lit. That's when we began to notice our surroundings. We were on some kind of platform, separated from the rest of the building by a gap between the platform and the rest of the building.

"All in favor of getting the hell out of here, say I." I sarcastically commented. Spyro looked at me and sighed. And they moved to the edge of the platform, that's when some kind of electric chain appeared and stopped Spyro in his tracks. It seemed to be connected to Cynder as well, and it was activated by some sort of distance limit. Being an engineer, I found that to be very impressive, but Spyro and Cynder did not.

That's when the thing that hauled us to this place shouted something, and a small army of troops swarmed us. Spyro and Cynder prepared to fight, but, because I still had no idea how to effectively use this new body, but I did notice one advantage that I could use that Spyro and Cynder couldn't. I didn't seem to be connected to that electric restraint thing, so I was able to freely move.

But, that disadvantage to the dynamic duo over here didn't seem to bother them, because they were kicking ass just fine even with the staple. I watched as they threw enemies, stomped them, and kicked them. Clearly, this was not their first rodeo, and they didn't seem to keen on the idea that this would be their last.

After they had cleared the area of all the little guys, it got kind of calm.

Until the golem showed up. The son of a bitch was an enormous fire monster thing. Spyro and Cynder realized they needed to break what was holding them to the ground. They got on opposite sides of the staple, and pulled back. They ripped it out of the ground, and the link to the ground was destroyed. The golem slammed its hand onto the platform. That's when it finally hit me.

"_I'm in the game."_ I thought. I've seen so many boss fights in video games like this, the big guy slams his hand down, you run up the arm, and attack the back of the neck or something. With this realization, I made the stupidest decision since I got here.

I ran at it. I jumped onto its hand, where it immediately saw me. It tried to shake me off, but I dug my claws into its rock arm. I made it to the shoulder of the creature, which was made completely of lava.

_"Maybe this is one of those bosses where you attack the hand when it comes down." _I thought. I jumped off, and landed back on the platform. The golem tried to squash me like a fly, but I jumped out of the way. I took this opportunity to see if I was right about the hand. Spyro, Cynder, and I began attacking the hand, which was clearly inflicting pain on the golem, as it pulled its arm back and roared. It got ready to slam its fist down on us, but it was interrupted by something. I saw as an arrow went directly into its eye, blinding it. It fell backwards, and it seemed he was down for the count. A pillar came down as he fell, giving us access to escape.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it was going to be." I said.

"That was a pretty dumb move, running up that thing's arm." Spyro said.

"Spur of the moment decision." I responded.

"Yeah, whatever." Spyro said.

Spyro and Cynder jumped up the pillar with the assistance of their wings, which caused me to remember something.

I don't know how to fly. I didn't tell them right away, because I thought it would be a bit embarrassing. Given my size, they probably guessed I'm older than them, so they assumed I can fly.

"Hey, are you coming, or what?" Cynder yelled.

"Yeah, just, give me a second!" I yelled back. I tried flapping my wings, I could get them to move, but not fast enough to gain any altitude.

Needless to say, they quickly caught on.

"You don't know how to fly, do you?" Spyro asked.

"Maybe." I answered.

"You really don't know how to fly?" Cynder asked.

"No, I don't." I answered.

"Just flap your wings, that should be enough to get you up here." Spyro said.

I tried just that, flapping my wings. I flapped as hard as I could, and I did manage to get off the ground. I managed to elevate myself to the pillar, and landed on it.

"Was that so hard?" Spyro asked.

"Shut up." I replied. I looked ahead, and I saw one of those little guys trying to figure out my 3D Gear. Cynder noticed it, as well.

"Hey, what's that one trying to do? What's that thing it's holding?" She asked.

"An invention of mine. He's not smart enough to figure it out. Even if he does, he's too small to use it." I explained.

"What does it do?" Cynder asked.

I was about to answer, but that would give away the fact I'm not from this world.

"I'm not really sure yet, I've still gotta find a purpose for it." I was kind of half telling the truth, since I didn't have a use for it before, because it was too big.

"Well, let's get down there before he does figure it out." Spyro suggested. He jumped off the pillar, activating the electric chain again. Cynder was taken by surprise and was dragged off as Spyro landed. Cynder face planted next to him. I jumped off, but before we could even take a step towards the little guy, he was picked off by another arrow.

The shooter of the arrow revealed himself, honestly, I was still hoping there were humans in this world, because I know that dragons can't use arrows.

Who shot the arrow?

A cheetah. A God damned cheetah.

I haven't even been here for a full day, and my sense of reality has been completely shattered.

**There's chapter one! So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Meh? Also, for those wondering, the 3D Maneuver Gear is a device from the anime series Attack on Titan. If you want to learn more, check it out yourself, because its rather difficult to explain.**

Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

Not only was it a cheetah, but the cheetah stood on two legs, and it was wearing a cloak. And that dragonfly from earlier? He showed up, too.

"Sparx?" Spyro asked.

"Spyro! How are ya? I don't know about you, but my voice keeps changing, and I don't know why." The dragonfly, which has been identified as Sparx, replied.

"Spyro? Cynder? Are you okay?" The cheetah asked.

"Yes, we're fine, just a little shaken up." Spyro answered.

"Good, my name is Hunter, I've been looking for you for three years." Hunter explained.

"Three year search? Did these two just fall off the face of the Earth, or something?" I asked. Hunter looked at me, giving me the 'are you serious?' look.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Dylan Jaeger, twenty five year old dragon that makes things for no purpose." I responded.

"Anyway, when you didn't return, Ignitus sent me to find you. I did not expect to take three years searching for you, however." Hunter said.

"Hey, Dylan. You never explained what that device of yours does." Spyro said.

I looked at the Maneuver Gear, and thought about what to say. I couldn't straight up say what it's from. I don't think they'd like the explanation of 'designed for killing giant man eating monsters' that well.

"Uh, it's for, uh, training dragons how to fly." I said.

"Really? Did you invent it for yourself?" Cynder asked.

That's when it hit me, because of my size increase, I'm big enough to use the Maneuver Gear, I looked at Hunter, and he was easily taller than any human I've ever seen, so he could probably use it, too.

"Yes, actually, I did. Let me show you how it works." I said. "You just put it around your waistline, take the straps from the metal box, or, things, they don't have a name yet. Anyway, take these straps, clip them together, and bingo!" I explained. I had to get on my hind legs to demonstrate it, which I actually surprisingly easy. It's just like the way humans stand, except, well, it's difficult to keep it up.

But, with the Maneuver Gear firmly strapped to my waist, we walked into an open area, with a wall with many platforms, and a door on the far side. Perfect.

"_Alright, never tried this before, let's hope it doesn't kill me. At least there aren't any Titans in this world."_ I thought. I took aim at one of the platforms, and with a motion of my arm, the cables shot out of the housing, and latched on to the platform. Instantly, I flew off.

"WOOHOO!" I screamed as I soared through the air. With another arm motion, the cables detached, and I spread my wings. I felt as my wings caught the air, and I was officially flying. Though, I couldn't control it that well, so I went straight into the wall.

Ever smashed into a brick wall going over a hundred miles an hour? Let me be the first to tell you, it fuckin' hurts. I heard Sparx laughing his ass off, but hey, at least I know it works, maybe a little too well, though. I slid off the wall, and fell backwards onto the platform. I looked at the sword handle coming out of the left side box, and I had a reason for Hunter to try this thing out. I got back up, and looked down.

That Maneuver Gear must have the acceleration of Sonic the Hedgehog on steroids, because I went almost three hundred feet in two seconds.

"Hey, Hunter! There's another reason I built this thing!" I yelled.

"Was it designed for committing suicide?" Hunter yelled back.

"No, it was designed to help cheetahs in combat. Just look at these." I replied. I pulled out the swords, and they were much bigger than I had expected, the last time I even looked at the blades was when I first built it, and that was nearly a year ago, so I didn't really remember how big the swords were.

"Is that so? It looks more like it's designed to help a cheetah's enemy win a battle." Hunter said.

"It takes time to get used to, but honestly, give it some practice, and you'll be a master at killing Titans." I said. My eyes widened as I realized what I just said.

"What's a Titan?" Spyro asked.

"They're, uh, nothing. Figure of speech, you'll be good at killing big guys, that's what I meant to say." I answered.

"Like that golem?" Cynder wondered.

"_If it's got a weak spot on the back of its neck."_ I thought.

"Yeah, sure, like the golem." I responded.

"Well, in that case, I may as well try it." Hunter said.

"How about we wait until we're out of here?" I said.

"Dylan's right, we've been on this for too long, we need to get out of here." Spyro said. They approached the wall, only to have a bunch of those little guys come quite literally, out of nowhere, they just appeared out of the ground.

"Aw, shit." I mumbled. I fired the cables at the ground, impaling one of the attackers in the process, and came plummeting to the ground. I landed in what many would consider the least graceful landing ever, I body slammed another attacker, and the impact with the ground threw up a cloud of dust, where nobody could see anything. The dust cloud didn't last long, however. There were still maybe, five or six guys left.

"_Let's see what this dragon body can do._" I thought. I sheathed the swords, and threw my claws at one. I was expecting just the normal way a claw would hit a living creature, puncture, tear, blood, all that stuff.

But since when was anything normal in this world?

As soon as I flung my arm, my claws felt like they just got hot. _Really_ hot. Like, erupting volcano hot. I watched as my claws turned from, well, claws, into bright orange mini fireballs of death. It hit the enemy in the face, and it immediately completely incinerated the poor thing. I was in quite a bit of shock, staring at my left hand like I was holding the meaning of life in it.

"What was that?" I wondered.

"What was what?" Spyro asked.

"My claws, they like, turned into lava, or something." I said.

"Do you not know what your elemental ability is?" Cynder asked.

"No, I don't." I replied.

"Well, try to do it again. If your claws turned into lava, then your abilities might be based around fire, or lava." Spyro said.

I did just that, I tried it again. Except this time, I threw not just my claw, but my whole fist.

Apparently, when I attack with a bigger part of my body, a bigger part of my body does that lava thing. Just a few millimeters from impact, I watched my whole arm become engulfed in lava, and I punched right through the guy.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled. My arm was still in lava, This shouldn't be physically possible, there is no way one's arm can just, become lava, and, while it feels incredibly hot, it doesn't hurt in any way. In fact, it felt natural, like this was supposed to happen.

Yet, there it was, with absolutely no explanation as to how it happens, or why, it just kind of happened.

So, what happens when I attack with my whole body? Well, that body slam from earlier didn't seem to trigger any kind of transformation, so I guess it has deliberate, and I sure didn't try to slam into that guy, so that has to be the case.

"So your element is lava? I have to say, I don't think I've seen that before." Cynder said.

"Yeah, that is new. And you had no idea about it before?" Spyro asked.

"No, nothing. I guess I'm just a late bloomer." I replied.

"I guess so. Come on, let's try to figure out this wall. Did you see anything about that door when you were up there, Dylan?" Spyro asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did. It looked like some kind of pressure plate, no doubt, it had to be related to the door." I said.

"A pressure plate? Then we need to find something heavy enough to weigh it down." Hunter speculated.

We looked around, searching for something that we could use. Suddenly, Spyro spotted something.

"Hey, what about that?" He said. He pointed to some kind of blue orb thing, it was glowing. I walked over to it, and tried to pick it up.

That thing was heavy. Really, super heavy. It didn't look like that much, either. But, much like a gold bar, there must be a lot of mass stuffed into a small space, which makes it heavier. I looked at the wall, and immediately noticed a problem.

"How are we gonna get that thing up there?" I asked. Spyro looked at the wall, and saw the same problem.

"Easy, with that fancy device of yours, you can just grab this thing, launch yourself up there, and from there, activate the pressure plate." Spyro said. I sighed, and grabbed the orb. I turned around and aimed for the door, and fired. Luckily, Spyro's plan worked, and the Maneuver Gear handled the extra weight with ease. I placed the orb on the plate, and sure enough, the door opened. I waited for everybody to get up to the door, and we entered the next room. It was a straight hallway, but on the other side, I could see light shining through the door.

"We're getting close." I said.

"How can you tell?" Hunter asked.

"I can see light shining through the door." I replied. We began walking across the hall, which was actually more like a bridge, expecting to get out with relative ease.

But, that can never happen.

Our good friend the Golem decided to scare the daylights out of us by showing up again. He stood over the bridge like Godzilla, just waiting to tear it down. He swung his arm, I watched the trajectory, and before his arm was halfway to the bridge, I knew it was aiming for the purple dragon and his female companion. Spyro managed to jump out of the way, but Cynder wasn't fast enough. The Golem grabbed her.

At that moment, I broke the record for stupidest decision with the one I was about to do.

I went at it. I fired the cables from the Maneuver Gear at the Golem's arm, and rocketed towards it. I pulled out the swords, aiming for the fingers, and as I landed, I began cutting. The Golem's finger is a little longer that the blade of the sword, so I had to make two cuts on one finger, however, I only managed to make one cut before the Golem's other arm punched me off.

"You are just full of dumb ideas." Spyro said.

"Shouldn't you be helping out your girlfriend?" I asked. As I said that, the chain activated, and the tug of war match between Spyro and the Golem began. Spyro dug his claws into the ground, and pulled. I swear, Spyro must have the strength of a god, because he managed to pull Cynder out of the Golem's grasp. When Cynder hit the ground, we made a break for it. Hunter barged the door down, and we made our escape. Once we were sure the Golem couldn't stick his arm far enough to smack us down, we slowed down.

"We can rest once we reach the river, they probably won't search that far." Hunter said.

"Where's the river?" I asked.

"Just through this cave." Hunter said.

We walked for a while in silence. So, I tried to stir up a conversation.

"So, Spyro, what's the deal with all this? Are you a wanted dragon, or something?" I asked.

"Well, no, I'm not a criminal. If anything, I'm fighting for the law, not against it. But, when Cynder and I were eggs, the temple where we were was attacked by apes. One of the guardians, Ignitus, managed to get me out before they got a chance to destroy me, but they got Cynder." Spyro said. I saw Cynder look down, like she felt guilty about something.

"When Cynder was hatched, she was immediately subjected to the Dark Master. She was exposed to the darkness, which corrupted her, an-" Cynder stopped Spyro before he could finish.

"Spyro, please, don't." She said.

"Look, I don't know what happened to you before, Cynder. But that's in the past. You can't change what already happened. You just have to accept it and move on." I said.

"But I can't move on from the things I've done! I was a menace! The terror of the skies!" Cynder exclaimed.

"But are you now? People change, Cynder. I've met some nasty people in my life that turned out better than they were before. I'll admit it, at one point I wasn't the greatest person ever, either. While I don't think I was considered a menace, I definitely was not somebody you wanted to be around." I said.

"No, you don't understand, Dylan." Cynder said.

"But I do understand! I may have only known you for a few hours, but I can already tell you're one of the best people I've met. You're certainly better than any of my friends. Cynder, I'm sure that nobody blames you for whatever happened. You were under this Dark Master's influence, you didn't know any better. When you're raised like that, the only person to blame is the Dark Master for putting you through all of it. There's nothing to be ashamed about." I said.

"Well, you certainly have a way of figuring people out, Dylan." Spyro said.

"Wait, was I right? Was that really what happened?" I asked.

"Pretty much, so, what about you? How'd you end up in there?" Spyro asked.

_"Just the question I did not want him to ask."_ I thought.

"Hey, I just thought I'd tell you, you're going to have to fly from here." Hunter said.

I looked ahead, I saw the river flowing beneath, and the mouth of the cave was in view. I think I can get straight line flying, so this shouldn't be too hard. I took off, and began flying. As we approached the exit, I noticed that we were going right into a forest. And when we reached the exit, it was nothing short of breathtaking.

It almost looked unreal, this was the exact opposite of the place we just left. This place was open, and peaceful. While the Catacombs back there were dark and closed in. Hunter went off somewhere deeper into the forest, while the rest of us landed near the river.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." I said.

"Yeah, sure is." Sparx replied.

Of course, this sense of peace was short lived, because soon after we landed, we were hit by this green knock out gas.

And everything went black.  
**  
Chapter two! I don't know how I feel about this one. I haven't played Dawn of the Dragon in a long time, and the setting for this chapter, as well as last chapter, was completely off memory. I'm gonna start playing the game again soon, though. So, what did you think? Did you think everybody was completely out of character? Because I kind of did. Oops.**

Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

This is, what, the third time I've gone unconscious? Geez, I wonder if this happens to Spyro and Cynder in the normal game. Anyway, it seemed that things were beginning to calm down after I discovered my lava powers, then the Golem attacked us again, and then when we finally caught a break, we were ambushed and knocked out.

I was the first one to wake up, I noticed that my neck was tied to a pole, like a dog on a leash, and that I was in the middle of what appeared to be a village, with wooden walls and houses made of wood. I saw Spyro and Cynder, the electric chain was active, and it was on some kind of hook thing. Hunter was on the far side, he was also tied to a pole.

I noticed Cynder was starting to wake up, when she did, she was just as surprised as I was.

"Dylan? Where are we?" She asked.

"I have no idea." I replied. I looked at the rope that connected my neck to the pole, and there didn't seem to be anything special about it. Just a regular rope. I could easily burn through it with a lava-claw. I tried picking at it, but for some strange reason, my claw wouldn't do anything.

"Oh, come on! What happened to the whole lava thing?" I said.

"Your energy must be depleted, if there was a green crystal around here, all you would have to do is break it and absorb the energy." Cynder explained.

"Whatever, I'll just do it the old fashioned way." I said. I began cutting with my claw, but it seemed it wasn't doing anything. I reached for my hind legs, expecting to find the Maneuver Gear still there, but all I felt was the scales of my own body.

"Did you really expect that device of yours to still be there?" Hunter said, he must have just woken up.

"Well, yes and no. By the way, do you know where we are?" I asked.

"The Valley of Avalar. More specifically, the Village of the Cheetahs." Hunter answered.

"Hey, Cynder, where are we?" Spyro asked as he woke up.

"You just missed the explanation." I said. Just then, more cheetahs turned the corner.

I didn't know cheetahs came in red and blue. Another weird thing about this world.

"Hunter! Why would you bring dragons to our village?" The lead cheetah exclaimed.

Alright, before I go on, there's something you should know about me. I hate racists. With a burning passion. I think they're nothing but worthless scumbags. Plus, I have huge anger management issues. So my reaction to that was… angry.

"You got a problem with dragons, buddy?" I nearly yelled, I stood up, and just like Hunter, I was a little taller than he was, but not by much.

"When a purple dragon like that one brings all these servants of the Dark Master to our home, yes I do." He replied.

"How are you certain that's HIS fault? As far as I know, he's just a dragon that's trying to stop this Dark Master!" I said.

"Dylan! What are you doing?" Hunter said.

"I'm telling this guy that it's not a dragon's fault that the Dark Master wants to take over the world!" I replied.

"Chief Prowlus, please forgive our… friend. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Hunter said.

"Excuse me!?" I snapped. "I know exactly what I'm talking about! I think you're the one that doesn't know what you're talking about!"

"Dylan, calm down! This isn't worth getting worked up over!" Cynder said.

"You're just going to let this guy talk like that about Spyro? I swear, if I had my Maneuver Gear, I'd kick your ass, Prowlus." I said.

"Dylan! Calm down! You're getting upset over nothing!" Spyro yelled. I looked at Prowlus, he looked as offended by me as I was offended by him. I growled at him, and sat down.

"Your friend has the worst attitude I've ever seen. So, why did you betray us, Hunter? Why did you bring dragons here?" Prowlus asked.

"I haven't betrayed anybody, Spyro is our only hope against the Dark Master. We need to get to Warfang before it's too late." Hunter said.

_"Warfang? Sounds like a city, I wonder what's happening there." _I thought.

"We can't let you do that. Not after you betrayed us like this." Prowlus said. He looked at me again. It was obvious, we shared our dislike for each other.

"Is there something we could do to make up for it?" Spyro asked.

"You could get him to apologize for being so rude, but that won't change anything." Prowlus replied.

"Good, because I wasn't going to apologize anyway." I said. Spyro looked at me, I could tell he just about had it with me.

"Hey, look up there! Dragons!" Sparx yelled. Everybody looked up, Sparx was right, they were dragons, but they were more like Chinese dragons, and they didn't look that friendly. They swooped down, and at that moment, everyone knew they were coming for us.

Just the distraction I needed.

I reached back and bit the rope, trying to muster up whatever energy I had left. I started to feel the energy channeling into my teeth, and I burned right through the rope. I saw one cheetah holding my Maneuver Gear, while everybody was looking at the dragons overhead, I lunged for him, and tackled him. I ripped the Maneuver Gear from his hands, and hastily put it on.

By the time Prowlus noticed what happened, the Chinese dragons were already in the village, and I was well on my way to a green crystal growing in the corner of the village. I threw myself at it, and it shattered on impact. I felt the energy from the crystal being absorbed into my body, and I was ready to rock. I ran back over to the hostile dragons, who were now attempting to burn down the village, and began my attack. I jumped on one, and sent a lava arm right at it. It was a direct impact, but it didn't seem to kill it.

In the middle of all this, Spyro and Cynder were just getting the hook on the pole removed with the help of another cheetah. Once it was removed, they joined the fight. Spyro went to finish off the one I jumped on, while Cynder and I doubled teamed another. She used this very creepy Siren Scream, which I'm sure isn't as creepy in the normal game, and that's when I thought of something.

Dragons can usually breath fire, and I just saw Spyro let some fire fly on one of these guys, so who's to say I can't? Well, I tried it, and the result was, interesting.

Of course, it wasn't fire, it was lava. And it didn't come out the way a dragon would usually breathe fire. It didn't come out like a flamethrower, very close range, but there's fire everywhere. It looked more like the way Godzilla does it. Concentrated, and accurate. Like a lazer beam, except it's lava. And it kind of felt like I was puking it out, so it short, it was a lava hot lazer vomit. Yeah, that makes sense.

Anyway, the lava vomit burned right through the dragon, and I was off to the next one. I would have gotten to it, if Spyro didn't beat me there. He already electrocuted it to death by the time I pulled the swords out of the Maneuver Gear. Honestly, I should convince Hunter to use that thing, I'm more interested in my dragon powers.

When it was all set and done, only one house burned down. Which isn't that bad, I mean, yeah, somebody's life probably just got ruined, but it could have been worse.

"So, now that we helped you with those things, can we go now?" I asked.

"No, you can't. A cheetah went down into the valley earlier today, his name is Meadow, and he hasn't returned yet. After this attack, we cannot send a search party. We'll need you to find them." Prowlus said.

"Alright, but only if Hunter comes with us." Spyro said.

"No, Hunter stays here. We're already missing one cheetah, we can't lose another." Prowlus replied.

"Okay, we'll find him. But keep in mind, Prowlus. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for whoever Meadow is." I said. Before Prowlus could respond, Spyro and Cynder grabbed me, and we left the village.

"You know, Dylan. You really have to work on your anger issues." Spyro said.

"I hate racists, Spyro. I can't stand it when somebody puts someone else down because they're different." I responded.

"I can understand that, but you shouldn't be snapping at people like that. It could get you in trouble." Spyro said.

"It already has. Many times." I said.

"Look, when you were getting all worked up at Prowlus, I noticed something. Your eyes went from blue to red. I think there could be some serious power behind your rage, and I don't want you to take it out on the wrong person." Spyro said.

I realized, at that moment, that I have not gotten the opportunity to see my face since I got here. But my eyes changing color when I get angry? That's weird, really weird. Spyro may be right, since my anger management issues have always been a major problem for me, my dragon body could have amplified that anger to a dangerous level. If I go all out with that anger, who knows what'll happen? I guess I'll just have to save it for the Dark Master, if we ever get to confront him.

Speaking of which, while we entered the Valley of Avalar, I began to wonder just who the Dark Master was, since all I knew about him is that he's evil, and he corrupted Cynder.

"Hey, Spyro, everybody's talking about this Dark Master. Who is he?" I asked.

"You really don't know who he is? Well, for starters, his real name is Malefor. He's a purple dragon, like me. You see, I don't know if you know this, but purple dragons have a unique ability that no other dragons have. While a normal dragon can only learn and master one element, the purple dragon can learn the elements of fire, electricity, ice, and earth. This, makes the purple dragon very powerful, and there's only two of them that have ever existed. Malefor, and me." Spyro explained.

"Wow, so, what happened to him? Why's he so evil?" I asked.

"That, I'm not sure of. I think he just wants to control the world, and because of his power and influence, it might actually happen." Spyro said.

"Malefor, eh? Well, if we ever do meet him, I'll make damn sure he doesn't get what he wants. You can count on that." I said.

"I don't think just one dragon can defeat Malefor, I don't think even me alone can. It would take me, Cynder, and, well, you." Spyro said.

"Aw, shucks. I didn't know you trusted me that much." I said.

"Why shouldn't I? You haven't given me a reason as to why I shouldn't. You tried to tell Cynder it's not her fault, you stood up to Prowlus for me, and you helped us stop those dragons from burning down the village. I have every reason to trust you." Spyro said. "Though, there is one question that you haven't answered yet."

"What would that be?" I asked.

"How did you end up in the Catacombs with Cynder and me?" Spyro wondered.

Shit, I can't tell them about where I'm from, especially now.

"I don't remember, to be honest. I just woke up in there." I lied.

"You don't remember? Do you remember what you were doing before that?" Cynder asked.

"Yeah, I, uh, finished building the Maneuver Gear. I guess when I tested it, I hit my head so hard it gave me some kind of amnesia." I said.

"Hm, well, that's a good enough answer for me. Come on, let's go find Meadow." Spyro said.

That turned out to be easier said than done. We flew all over the valley looking for him. We checked every nook and cranny. He didn't seem to be anywhere. But, there was one place we haven't looked. Underneath the waterfall. We went in, and what was the first thing we see?

Meadow. Of course. We look all around for him, and he was behind the waterfall the whole time. Anyway, it looked like he was strung up on the wall, held there by some kind of boulders. I saw that the river became very calm in this cave, so I decided to go over to it and look at my reflection.

I saw a dragon with a decently long snout, two blue eyes, two bright orange horns sticking out of my head, and when I opened my mouth, rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Hey, Dylan! Come over here and help us!" I heard Spyro call. I came over, and they were trying to break the boulders, so I gave it a shot. I took aim at one, clenched my hand into a fist, and punched. My arm did the lava thing, and the boulder shattered. I repeated this three more times, and Meadow fell to the ground.

"Thank you, friends. But, I'm afraid my leg is broken, I cannot walk. Go seek out the hermit that lives on the other side of the valley, he possesses the key to the storage cave, and from there you can bring a raft here." Meadow said. I was already out of the cave by the time he finished, my patience was beginning to fade, we had been at this for hours, and there's still more we have to do. We flew to the other side of the valley, where we found a passage that leads to another part of the valley. We entered it.

It was much more closed in here, than it was in the rest of the valley, but there was still room to fly, so we took to the sky once again. It didn't take long to find this guy, since he wasn't behind a waterfall. We landed there, and the weirdness began.

"You, why have you returned?" The hermit asked.

"What are you talking about? I've never been here before." Spyro said.

"Neither have I." I said.

"I'm not talking to you two, I'm talking to her." The hermit pointed at Cynder.

"How do you know who I am?" Cynder wondered.

"Your appearance may have changed, but your eyes. Your eyes give away everything. You are Cynder. The terror of the skies. Malefor's general." The hermit said. Cynder took a few steps back.

"You may be with Spyro now, but you will go back to Malefor. The darkness is irresistible. You will return to Malefor." The hermit said. Cynder was beginning to tear up.

"Come on, Cynder. Let's go." Spyro said. He, Cynder and Sparx left.

"Hey, uh, you go on ahead. I'll meet up with you." I said.

"Why have you chosen to stay?" The hermit asked.

"You said the eyes give away everything, don't they? Then my eyes must be sending a pretty clear message." My eyes irises must have turned red again, because he gave a look of surprise a few moments later.

"Don't. Fuck. With. My. Friends." I said.

"I was not messing with her head. I was telling the truth." The hermit said.

"Then I'll make sure that truth doesn't happen." I responded.

"You cannot change fate. This will happen. There is nothing you can do about it." The hermit said.

"My fate changed once already. I'll change hers if I have to." I said.

"If you are referring to how you came into this world without any explanation, then that was not a change of fate. That was your fate to begin with." The hermit said.

"How did you know about that?" I wondered.

"The eyes give away everything, Dylan." The hermit said.

Before I went any further, I decided to leave. We had to get Meadow back home, so we can go to Warfang. I met up with the rest of the gang, and that's when it hit me.

"Did we ever get the key from that guy?" I asked.

"Yeah, Sparx took it when he wasn't looking." Spyro said.

"Dude, Sparx, nice." I said.

"Eh, no big deal. The guy was completely oblivious. It was easy." Sparx replied. The gate to the supply cave opened, and we grabbed two weights to bring the raft down. We walked all the way back to the raft, and put the weights on the pressure plates. The raft came down to the water, and that's when Cynder jumped down and got on it, hunkered down, and Spyro began to pull.

We pulled it across the entire valley, and reached the waterfall. Meadow got on, and we hauled it back to the cheetah village. The raft was pulled up, and Meadow returned home.

"Thank you for getting Meadow. Hunter, I'll grant you and your friends passage to Warfang. Please, be careful." Prowlus said.

"Thank you, Chief Prowlus." Hunter said. With that, we left the village, and we were off to Warfang.

**Well, that one was tough to write. I do not really like this chapter that much, to be honest. Oh, well. What do you think of it? Next chapter is gonna get intense, if you ever played the game, you know what happens when they get to Warfang, and I have big plans for that. If you want a hint on what I'm gonna a do, its last name is J, and it goes berserk.**

Thanks for reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

All I could see was fire. Buildings burning, walls falling, people dying. And I couldn't do a thing about it. In fact, for some reason, I couldn't move at all. All I could do was watch as the city went down in a gigantic fireball.

And it was all my fault. I don't know how it was, but I just knew it. I looked at my hand, which was covered in lava, then I looked ahead of me, where I found Spyro and Cynder, they looked at me like I was some kind of monster.

_"What have I done?"_

"GAH!" I screamed as I woke up.

"What is it? Something wrong?" Spyro asked.

"No, just a dream. How long until we reach Warfang?" I said.

"We're close, maybe ten, fifteen minutes." Hunter replied.

After we had rescued Meadow, Chief Prowlus gave us permission to leave the Valley of Avalar. Hunter showed us this tunnel that went straight to Warfang, it had some mysterious name to it, but I forgot what it's called. Turns out, the tunnel is very, very long. We must have spent hours just walking in a straight line.

"So, what was your dream about?" Spyro asked.

"It was more of a nightmare." I responded.

"Well, then what was your nightmare about?" Spyro said.

"Well, you remember when you said that I could have serious power behind my anger?" I asked.

"Of course I do." Spyro answered.

"That's what it was about. I saw a city on fire, and it was my fault." I said.

"There's going to be nothing in Warfang to set you off, the city was built in honor of the alliance between the Moles and the Dragons. No racists there." Hunter said.

"Well, let's hope nothing happens." Spyro said.

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare. It won't happen." I said.

"Did you feel some kind of dark presence in your dream?" Cynder asked.

"Dark as in seeing a building full of people collapse right in front of you, or something more sinister?" I replied.

"Something more sinister, like something was watching." Cynder said.

"Well, I kind of did. You don't think Malefor can manipulate dreams, do you?" I said.

"Maybe, if he can, he might be trying to mess with you. Just try to block him out." Cynder said.

"Is that what you did?" I asked.

"Yes, it was." Cynder replied. The manner in which she said that made me shut up, she obviously doesn't like talking about her relationship with Malefor, or her history in general. Which really is kind of a bummer, I want to get to know her more, since I don't really know her that well, same with Spyro. Except Spyro is willing to talk about his experiences. Cynder, on the other hand, isn't. But I think there is one question that they can both answer honestly.

"So, are you two, you know, together?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Spyro asked.

"Oh, come on. You've been through all this crap together, and you aren't dating?" I said.

"What!? No! We're not!" Cynder said.

"I don't believe you." I said.

"Sparx wouldn't let that happen." Spyro said.

"He's right, if I found out my brother was dating her, I'd freak out." Sparx said.

"Not even a crush? It's impossible that neither one of you have feelings for the other." I said. Cynder looked away, and without intending to, she confirmed my suspicions.

"Ha! Cynder has a crush on Spyro!" I nearly yelled.

"No, I don't!" Cynder said.

"I can understand you not wanting to talk about your past, but this is just silly. Just admit it." I said.

"But I don't! Honestly!" Cynder responded.

"Alright, whatever. I'll take your word for it, but you were making it obvious." I said.

"Ahem, we're here." Hunter blurted. We exited the tunnel, and went straight into the city of Warfang.

"Woah, this is much bigger than I expected it to be." I said. I was surprised that the architecture was so similar to ancient cities on Earth, like Rome, or Athens, something like that. Most of the buildings had round roofs, and the streets were made of cobblestone. It looked like something straight out of Europe.

You know, there seems to be a theme of when things start to get peaceful, the chaos goes to eleven shortly afterwards. There was no exception in Warfang, because as soon as we set foot in the city, the earth began to quake. Hunter squatted and felt the ground, his eyes widened, and when he got back up, all he did was stare at the wall barricading the city.

"It has begun." He mumbled.

"What? What has begun?" I asked.

"You go find Ignitus, I need to be somewhere." Hunter said. He ran off, leaving us to fight the incoming storm.

I didn't know what he was talking about until they showed up. Malefor's minions. That's when it finally hit me.

Warfang was under siege.

"Come on, we need to find Ignitus, and fast." Spyro said. We started running, but we didn't get far, we turned a corner, and saw a burning building, with many people trapped inside. I spotted a fountain, we could use that to put out the fire. But we needed a way to transport that water, and so I ran off to find a bucket, while Spyro and Cynder went to fill the pool in front of the fountain filled with water.

After that, everything came crashing down.

I found the bucket I was looking for, but I was ambushed by Malefor's minions. Unfortunately for me, they weren't the little guys. They were either really buff and had big hammers, or they were really thin, but incredibly quick.

I didn't stand a chance. They rushed me, and before I even knew it, I was on the ground, getting my ass kicked. One of the buff guys whacked me with his hammer, and it went right into the Maneuver Gear. I watched as the right side of it was completely shattered, the box splitting into two pieces. The sword getting damaged beyond repair.

I worked so hard on it. Nonstop, for three long years. Ever since I watched Attack on Titan back in 2013, and building my own Maneuver Gear, finally finishing it in 2016. Even if it was too big for me, I was proud of my creation. And to see it getting destroyed just like that. Add that on top of trying to kill innocent civilians, burning down their homes, destroying their lives.

That was where I drew the line. Once you crossed it, you don't have a chance of coming back alive.

You know how a volcano erupts? After building up pressure and heat, and when it builds it up to a certain point, when everything inside can't stay there any longer, you know what it does? It explodes. And, depending on the type of volcano, composite, cinder cone, or shield, the eruption can be violent, or it can be calm.

Right now, I felt like Mount Vesuvius right before it erupted on Pompeii. Pressure and heat building up inside of me, eventually getting to the point where it can't stay there anymore.

So it explodes.

I felt my whole body become immersed in lava, I grabbed the minion's hammer, and I incinerated it upon contact. I jumped up and threw my claw into him, and ripped him apart. I whacked another one with my tail, and it cut right through him. I made quick work of the rest, obliterating them with my lava breath.

I went for the bucket again, but I didn't feel right. I felt like I was losing control, like something else was trying to take over. I was stumbling and tripping, trying to keep control over my body, I slammed my head into a wall, but the fight was futile.

I felt my consciousness slipping away, and my sight went black.

Something else took over.

(Spyro's POV)

We had just finished filling the pool full of water, now we just had to wait on Dylan to get the bucket. We flew back to the burning building, only to see that Dylan wasn't there.

"Where's Dylan?" Cynder asked.

"He must have gotten caught up in something, I'm sure he'll be fine." I replied. I noticed something turn the corner, I looked over, expecting to see Dylan with the bucket in tow.

What I saw, was a confirmation of what I feared.

It was Dylan, but his entire body was covered in lava, his eyes were glowing white, he had fangs so large they came out of his mouth, and spikes running down his back, and all over his tail. His claws were a terrifying size. And the right side of his Maneuver Gear was destroyed.

"Oh, no." Cynder said.

"Dylan? You okay?" I asked. He didn't respond, he just looked at us, like a predator watching its prey.

"Cynder, we need to run." I said.

"But that's Dylan! He wouldn't hurt us!" Cynder replied.

"That may be his body, but he's not in control. He doesn't know what he's doing. I don't think he's even aware of what his body is doing." I said.

"What are you saying, Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"I'm saying that right now, that isn't Dylan. Right now, that thing is a monster. We need to get out of here, right now." I said. Before Cynder could respond, Dylan charged at us. We jumped out of the way, but he kept going. I watched as he tackled one of Malefor's minions, and he ripped it to shreds. Dylan bit its head, and ripped it off with violent force.

"We need to leave! Now!" I yelled. Cynder nodded, and we took off. Dylan may not be after us, but this kind of destructive nature could destroy the city before the siege does. I looked down, and I could see a path of lava being laid out, and Dylan killing anything that attacked him. I watched as he knocked down a building by trying to kill Malefor's minions, firing lava at them, and whatever missed went right into the building, causing it to collapse.

Suddenly, he made a break for the wall. He flew up to the top of it, and continued his rampage. He took out entire siege towers with minimal effort, but at the same time, he was causing serious damage to the wall. He was flinging lava everywhere, which burned right through the concrete, weakening the wall.

"Maybe we can talk some sense into him." Cynder suggested.

"Maybe, that's the only way we can get him to stop." I replied. We landed near him, and he noticed us immediately.

"Dylan? Can you hear me? We need you to calm down, you're destroying the city!" I said. Dylan didn't respond, he just kept staring at us.

"We know you're in there somewhere, Dylan! You need to control yourself!" Cynder said. Dylan started growling at us, I turned around, and there was nothing behind us.

"Dylan! We're your friends! You don't have to feel threatened by us!" I said. Suddenly, Dylan slowly began walking towards us, but he kept the same angry scowl on his face.

"You're not talking to Dylan anymore." Dylan said. His voice was very different, it was warped, much deeper than his usual voice, like he had been possessed by something.

"Then who are we talking to?" I asked.

"His dominant counterpart. Draco." Dylan said.

"Give Dylan back! You're doing more harm than good!" Cynder yelled.

"But being in control for once is fun. I'm the reason for his anger issues. The angrier he gets, the weaker he becomes, and when he gets to this point, I take control, and I don't plan on giving it back." Draco said.

"There has to be some way we can bring Dylan back." Cynder said.

"Yeah, there has to b-" I was interrupted by something coming under the wall. The earth quaked as what was coming through dug its way in. When it came up, we were all shocked.

It was the Golem.

I saw Draco grab his head, like he was fighting Dylan for control. I saw his eyes flickering between the glowing white eyes of Draco, and the blue eyes of Dylan. He smacked his head, and the glowing white eyes stayed firm.

He looked at us again, and he flew off to fight the Golem. We took off after him. He flew right into the Golem, managing to damage it. The Golem tried to smack him out of the sky, but he was just too quick for him. Draco collided with the Golem again, inflicting more damage. I noticed he was aiming for the dark crystals all around the Golem, so Draco clearly knows more than Dylan does. Draco landed on the Golem's head, and attacked the remaining dark crystal. Suddenly, he flew straight upwards, and just kept going. You could see the streak of lava he was making, thanks to his body being covered in it.

I saw the streak curve, and he came back down. He went maybe, two thousand feet into the air, so this is going to be quite the impact. He crashed right into the Golem's head, there was a little spark, and out of nowhere, the Golem's head erupted like a volcano. Lava went everywhere, easily covering three or four blocks of the city. The Golem fell, and Draco landed right in front of us.

"You're a monster." Cynder mumbled.

"I just killed the biggest threat to this city, and you call me a monster?" Draco responded.

"Look down below. You just destroyed a big part of the city." Cynder said. Draco looked over the edge, and saw buildings burning down as the lava he used to kill the Golem set fire to everything. He grabbed his head again, his eyes flickering between Draco and Dylan. This time, however, it appeared Dylan won, the lava on his body disappeared, his teeth went back into his mouth, the spikes on his back and tail retreated, and his claws went back to normal.

He looked at us, and only asked us one thing.

"What have I done?"

**So, how about that? I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and as a little note on the future of this story, that won't be the last you see of Draco. So, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Somewhere in between? Let me know.**

Thanks for reading!


End file.
